Injustice: Hearts of Darkness
Injustice: Hearts of Darkness is a semi-sequel and expansion to the hit Injustice spin-off game, Injustice: Evil Among Us, made by 50A Studios. Originally planned to be a true sequel to the game, Injustice: Hearts of Darkness is then changed to be an updated version of its predecessor like Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 is to Marvel vs Capcom 3. This semi-sequel gives the players access to even more characters and stages with some new mechanics added to the game. The costume system of the game's predecessor is now tweaked to be able to be customized. Costumes now are divided into three sections: head, body, and legs. And with that, comes the ability to mish-mash various costume parts for the villains. The game's gameplay remains the same, although changes are made. Especially towards the Critical Strike mechanic. Other additions include introduction narrations for each villains that the player has just unlocked, the replacement of Battle Seasons and Tag Team Tournaments with extra expansions that provide more characters and exclusive stories, as well as variations to the Clash system. This game is rated T for Teens due to coarse language, alcohol references, violence, as well as crude humor. Changes Gameplay Gameplay remains the same all and all, but the Critical Strike and Clash mechanics are both refined and simplified. For the Critical Strike, now the mini-super move can be performed regularly. However, it can only be performed regularly once the enemy's current health bar has been reduced to 70%. The damage ratio for the Critical Strike compared to the Super Move is still the same, with the former still dealing lesser damage than the latter. It should be noted that Critical Strikes can still be performed in the same way that it's performed in Evil Among Us, but to prevent the move from being constantly spammed, its damage rating is based on the amount of meters the player has in the power bar. "Vanilla" Critical Strikes still require four bars to be performed and can be meter burned, but the new "regular" Critical Strikes can only be done when the player has at least two bars. This means that a Critical Strike performed after a Clash or throw deals more damage than a Critical Strike that's done in a normal way like Super Moves. However, "regular" Critical Strikes can only be activated when in close proximity. As said previously, Clashes are now divided into three types: light, medium, and heavy. These categories apply to the attack done by the successful attacker/defender. Light restores the least amount of health/deals the least amount of damage but allows the villain to recover the fastest. Medium is the normal Clash "attack/defend" from the first game and Injustice 2. And finally, heavy deals the most amount of damage/restores the most amount of health but makes the villain's recovery time longer. Making him/her vulnerable. Characters Characters are still unlocked through the same methods from the same game. However, for the new characters in this game, they can only be purchased through credits. These new characters' unlocking is made more generous, especially to new players. But they by no means are still expensive. The new characters cost 30,000 credits and have no tasks to be accomplished to unlock them. Other than that, there are no other changes to individual characters. There is an introduction narration to villains that the players have unlocked, though. Characters This game expands the roster of the predecessor to even larger numbers, making the roster possibly the largest character roster in gaming history. From lesser known street-level villains to more cosmic and evil beings, Injustice: Hearts of Darkness provides the players with even more variety in pitting their favorite villains against other villains. List of New Characters Note: Also includes Tales of Chaos villains. #Annihilus #Rita Repulsa #Dabura #Cthulhu #Mother Talzin #Toyo Harada #Gul'dan #Psycho Mantis #Darth Andeddu #Captain Phasma #Steel Serpent #Hordak #Krang #Azog #Thanos #Aku #Ridley #Dormammu #Doomfist #Goldar #Zam Wesell #Xenomorph #Kroenen #Lord Boros #Zamasu #The Grand Inquisitor #Fiddlesticks #Azraeuz Stages In addition to all stages from the previous game, including DLC ones, there are new stages even in the basic state of the game. The stages in this game can also originate from franchises outside the franchises that the characters in this game are featured in. Stages that are not "evil" are also here, as in stages not assosciated with any villainous forces and such. More stages will be added in the future. *Cloud City *Draenor *Jakku *R'lyeh *Volksaya Industries Category:Games Category:Jacky 50A Category:Fanon Games Category:Crossovers Category:Playstation games Category:Xbox games Category:PC games